mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Легенды Вечнозелёного леса
Для других фильмов этой франшизы, смотрите My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии (франшиза)#Фильмы :Для альбома, смотрите My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. :Для начальной песни, смотрите Легенда Вечнозелёного леса. My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Легенды вечнозелёного леса ( ) — это четвёртая часть франшизы "Девочки из Эквестрии" после "My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии", "Радужный рок" и "Игры Дружбы". Разработка и производство «Легенды Вечнозелёного леса» впервые были упомянуты на презентации Hasbro 2016 Entertainment Plan в августе 2015 года, в том числе и образ нового персонажа Глориосы Дэйзи.Equestria Girls: Legends of Everfree Highlighted in Hasbro's 2016 Entertainment Plan, Plus Season 6. Sethisto. Equestria Daily (2015-08-04). Проверено 12 февраля 2016. О четвёртой части впервые объявил сорежиссёр «Радужного рока» и режиссёр «Игр дружбы» Иши Руделл. Когда Руделла в Twitter спросили: "Могли бы мы получить больше #EquestriaGirls медиа на любой вкус?"— тот ответил: "Да, есть очень хороший шанс..."Yup, there's a pretty good chance... https://t.co/PE3xE1zrxr. Иши Руделл. Twitter (2015-10-01). Проверено 6 октября 2015. Во время презентации на MIPJunior 2015 президент Hasbro Studios Стефен Дэвис подтвердил, что четвёртая часть «Девочек из Эквестрии» находится в разработке.Keynote: Stephen Davis, Hasbro - MIPJunior 2015. mipmarkets. YouTube (2015-10-03). Проверено 3 октября 2015. Впервые концепция фильма была предложена на Spielwarenmesse International Toyfairn Nürnberg.http://www.equestriadaily.com/2016/01/equestria-girls-4-is-being-presented-at.html Equestria Girls 4 Is Being Presented at a German Toy Fair Spielwarenmesse - Possible Vacation Or School Trip Theme. Equestria Daily. Blogger (2016-01-29). Проверено 29 января 2016. Название "Legends of Equestria Girls"My Little Pony Legends of Equestria Girls Boho Wave 1 Case. Entertainment Earth. Проверено 21 апреля 2016.My Little Pony Legends of Equestria Girls Geo Wave 1 Case. Entertainment Earth. Проверено 21 апреля 2016. является похожим на плакат WeLoveFine "Legends of Equestria". 14 июня 2016 года польская актриса дубляжа Сансет Шиммер Паулина Рачило написала в Facebook: " " " " " ",— с ранним скриншотом данного фильма на студии SDI Media Polska;Паулина Рачило. Facebook. Проверено 15 июня 2016. Заархивировано. 16 июня 2016 года данный пост Паулина Рачило. Facebook. Проверено 15 июня 2016. Заархивировано. стал недоступен. Производство «Легенд Вечнозелёного леса» началось, когда «Игры дружбы» только-только заканчивали,K. (Lunchie) Hadley on Twitter: "@JackBailes18 of you mean production we started 4 while still finishing 3" Катрина Хэдли. Twitter (2016-10-01). Проверено 2 октября 2016.K. (Lunchie) Hadley on Twitter: "@nhSnork you were...sorta. We started it before FG was fully finished." Катрина Хэдли. Twitter (2016-08-18). Проверено 2 октября 2016. и длилось «чуть больше полтора года».A little over a year and a half... Иши Руделл. Twitter (2016-08-18). Проверено 18 августа 2016. 18 августа 2016 года фильм был официально закончен.#mylittlepony #equestriagirls #legendofeverfree tape officially out the door and into Hasbro's hands! We did it guys!! @isitlunchyet_t dvd4 Иши Руделл. Twitter (2016-08-18). Проверено 18 августа 2016. Согласно Катрине Хэдли, здесь могла быть «маленькая сцена» с Лирой Хартстрингс и Свити Дропс, «вырезанная из фильма».K. (Lunchie) Hadley on Twitter: "@KTonarella I think there was a small scene with them cut from the animatic." Катрина Хэдли. Twitter (2016-09-29). Проверено 2 октября 2016. Режиссёр Иши Руделл приписывает сорежиссёру Катрине Хэдли и арт-режиссёру Джереми Тину дизайн платьев для Кристального бала во время песни «Стать легендой из твоей мечты», но добавляет: "Это было совместным усилием".It was a team effort, but mostly @isitlunchyet_t and our Art director Jerremy Tin. Иши Руделл. Twitter (2016-09-30). Проверено 30 сентября 2016. Раскадровщиками фильма стали Джейсон Армстронг, Джефф Биттл, Дженнифер Даврё, Глория Дженкинс и Далтон Грант, а ревизионистами — Тори Грант, Коллин Лофстром, Селена Марчетти и Дезирей Салмарк. Согласно комментарию фильма на DVD/Blu-ray: *Фон во сне Полуночной Искорки, интерьеры палаток Лагеря Эверфри, дневной/ночной дизайн и сов Флаттершай нарисовал Мэдисон Тафф. *Шуточные приседания Радуги Дэш были специфично добавлены Лофстром. *Сцену общения Сумеречной Искорки с Тимбером Спрусом в лесу раскадрировал Далтон Грант. *Зал лагеря в беспорядке нарисовала Кристина Хуот. *Сцену Искорки и Сансет Шиммер в лесу ночью раскадрировал Биттл. *Кристальную пещеру концептуально нарисовал Тафф, а цвета добавили Хуот и Кейти О'Рурк. *Сцену с Искоркой, Сансет и Глориосой Дейзи в пещере раскадрировала Дженкинс. Озвучка *Энид Рэй-Адамс — Глориоса Дейзи *Кэтлин Барр — Трикси Луламун *Эшли Болл — Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек и Лира Хартстрингс *Брайан До — Тимбер Спрус *Майкл Добсон — Балк Бицепс *Брайан Драммонд — Филси Рич *Андреа Либман — Пинки Пай, Флаттершай и Свити Дропс *Келли Метцгер — певческий голос Глориосы Дейзи *Николь Оливер — Директор Селестия *Табита Сен-Жермен — Рарити, Заместитель Директора Луна и Маффинс *Тара Стронг — Сумеречная Искорка и Полуночная Искорка *Ли Токар — Снипс *Винсент Тонг — Флэш Сентри и Сандлвуд *Кэти Уэслак — Щенок Спайк *Шеннон Чен-Кент — певческий голос Пинки Пай *Ребекка Шойхет — Сансет Шиммер и певческий голос Научно-Искорки *Кадзуми Эванс — певческий голос Рарити *Ричард Ян Кокс — Снэйлс Краткий пересказ Внутренний кошмар thumb|"Я вернусь, Искорка!" Всё начинается с того, что Сумеречная Искорка мучается в постели, ибо у неё плохой сон. Её будят друзья из Средней школы Кантерлота, ведь совсем скоро отправляется автобус в Лагерь Эверфри. Искорка подрывается и пакует вещи, как тут посреди комнаты появляется её злое альтер-эго Полуночная Искорка. Она поглощает друзей Искорки и спальню и злорадно говорит, что всегда будет её частью. От ужаса, разумеется, Искорка вскрикивает, и её будит Спайк: выходит, всё это было не более, чем очередной кошмар. Искорка и одноклассники уже едут в автобусе к Лагерю Эверфри. Сансет Шиммер спрашивает, всё ли с неё порядке, но Искорка слабо улыбается, чтобы подтвердить, что всё нормально. Пока Пинки Пай фантазирует о весёлом времяпровождении в лагере, Директор Селестия и Завуч Луна выражают свою гордость учениками, собравшими достаточное количество денег для того, чтобы отправиться всем вместе в поход. А ведь у них много воспоминаний о Лагере Эверфри ещё с детства — они надеются, что хорошие впечатления останутся и у них. Пока ученики радуются, Искорка неуверенно пялит глаза в окно автобуса. Добро пожаловать в Лагерь Эверфри thumb|left|Вандеркольты прибывают в Лагерь Эверфри. Приехав в Лагерь Эверфри, ученики начинают обдумывать всевозможные виды деятельности, которых ждут не дождутся: например, Флаттершай хочет прогуляться по лесу, а Спайк — погонять белок. Эпплджек и её друзья также радуются тому, что они далеко от магических происшествий в Школе Кантерлота. Во время того, как Флэш Сентри подаёт Искорке сумку, оба ведут себя довольно неловко, что Сансет поясняет схожестью её на Принцессу Сумеречную Искорку из Эквестрии, в которую Флэш, собственно, и влюблён. Затем по мегафону лагеря гостей во двор направляет радостный голос. Как оказалось, он принадлежит директору лагеря (а заодно и дружелюбному гиду) Глориосе Дейзи, которая представляет себя и своего брата Тимбера Спруса. Радостная Глориоса приветливо принимает предложения от лагерников по поводу занятий, дабы сделать их времяпрепровождение здесь незабываемым. Она говорит, что выбор у них просто бесконечен, хотя вмешивается Тимбер и уточняет, что гулять возле каменоломни воспрещается. Глориоса принимает предложения, такие как модный показ от Рарити, а у Тимбера, что важно, появляется романтический интерес к Искорке — и та краснеет. thumb|Глориоса Дейзи и Тимбер Спрус. При упоминании Директором Селестией традиционного «подарка лагерю» Глориоса объясняет,— правда, не без спора с братом,— что ежегодно весь лагерь создаёт подарок для будущих посетителей, тем самым значительно укрепляя дружбу. Как только Глориоса и Тимбер раздают палаточные карточки гостям, последний кратко флиртует с Искоркой, из-за чего ту игриво дразнят подруги. В этот момент в лагерь приезжает бизнесмен Филси Рич, что побуждает Глориосу его отвернуть. Филси поясняет, что «осматривает местность», и Глориоса сердито велит ему не казать сюда носа, пока лагерь не закроется. Они кратко таращат друг на друга глаза, после чего Филси уезжает на лимузине. Гости уже было заподозрили это, но Глориоса говорит, что Филси, мол,— бывший посетитель лагеря: он просто хочет на него взглянуть. Секреты на каждом шагу Чуть позже гости раскладывают свои вещи по приписанным им палаткам, а Рарити начинает планировать свой модный показ, к досаде Эпплджек. Тем временем Сансет делится с Искоркой своими подозрениями касательно Глориосы Дейзи, при этом дальше дразня по поводу Тимбера Спруса. Тут Сансет снова заговаривает о поведении Искорки в автобусе, и Спайк говорит, что Искорке снились кошмары up. Тем не менее, Искорка настаивает на том, что стала более счастливой с тех пор, как перевелась в Школу Кантерлота, особенно после событий Игр дружбы. Сансет же уверяет Искорку, что та не виновата в том, что произошло на играх, тем более что друзья её уже простили. thumb|left|Это какая-то очередная магия. Прежде чем направиться на причал, Сансет ищет крем для загара. Искорка его находит, хотя, по правде говоря, нечаянно его левитирует из пола, а равно и некоторые другие предметы в палатке. Сансет реагирует на этот магический феномен позитивно, чего не скажешь об Искорке: а вдруг это очередная проделка Полуночной Искорки? Пообещав Сансет не рассказывать ничего об этом своим друзьям, она бежит на причал. Сансет пытается сама левитировать крем для загара, однако тщетно. Сансет идёт к другим на причал и неожиданно натыкается на Глориосу Дейзи. Её рука наталкивается на руку Глориосы, и она кратко слышит сердитый голос Глориосы, которая, в свою очередь, настаивает на том, что ничего не сказала. Подарок лагерю от Вандеркольтов Как только гости собираются на причале, то Глориоса снова напоминает им уведомлять её о всём, что им ни будет нужно. Искорка идёт по причалу и падает, когда ломается одна из досок, но её ловит Тимбер Спрус. Он продолжает флиртовать с Искоркой, за чем жалко наблюдает Флэш Сентри. Последний признаётся Сансет, что ему не следует ревновать, так как эта Искорка — не та, которую он знает. Тогда Сансет ему ясно объясняет, что королевские обязанности Искорки не дадут ей скучать в Эквестрии и что он зря мечтает о ней. thumb|Ветхий причал может поставить дела под угрозу. Осознав полуразрушенное состояние причала, Завуч Луна предлагает закрыть его до конца смены, к великому разочарованию гостей. Но оптимистичная Глориоса пытается наладить дела, и Эпплджек предлагает построить новый причал в качестве подарка лагерю от Вандеркольтов. Данную идею поддерживают все, кроме скептичного Тимбера, что приводит к большему напряжению отношению между ним и Глориосой. И всё-таки гости соглашаются помочь со строительством причала, а Искорка с друзьями делятся идеями, дабы воплотить это в жизнь. Так, Рарити надеется использовать новый причал в качестве подиума для её модного показа. Во время заката солнца, когда Искорка и Тимбер сближаются, Директор Селестия и Глориоса просят всех привести себя в порядок: они соберутся у костра, где будут жарить пастилу, а главное — рассказывать страшилки. Легенда о Гайе Эверфри thumb|left|Вот и сама легенда Вечнозелёного леса. Позже, в этот вечер, гости собираются вокруг костра, где Тимбер Спрус рассказывает легенду о злом духе по имени Гайа Эверфри. Много лет назад в лес пришли прадедушка и прабабушка Тимбера и Глориосы, где были охвачены красотой леса, а посему решили там построить лагерь. Но как только началось строительство, повсюду начало расти несметное количество магических лоз, а также на ночь глядя на крышу их домика обрушилось дерево. Они выбежали наружу и столкнулись с гигантским существом, у которого были волосы, похожие на корни деревьев; кривые зубы, сделанные из камня; чёрные глаза и блестящая аура, которая всегда оставляла за существом след из самоцветов. Существо назвало себя Гайей Эверфри — злым духом, который правит Вечнозелёным лесом: на её земли-то и зашли предки Тимбера. Они умоляли Гайю Эверфри позволить им остаться и построить лагерь. Та, правда, согласилась, но лишь на время; однажды она вернётся, чтобы снова завладеть лесом, что можно будет понять по её следу из раскрошенных самоцветов. thumb|Всё такие есть КОЕ-КАКИЕ обиды. Как раз в эту минуту из-за кустов появляется Глориоса Дейзи, чем пугает гостей. Те спрашивают её, почему она появилась так внезапно, на что Глориоса нервно отвечает, что просто «прошла по красивой тропинке», дабы насладиться лесом. По окончании страшилок Эпплджек заверяет Флаттершай, что история не настоящая, однако Радуга Дэш считает, что присутствие Гайи Эверфри на самом деле можно объяснить тем, что и Дэззлингс (если, конечно, зрители их помнят). Во время разговора Рэйнбумс о «властолюбивом волшебном существе», явно расстроенная, Искорка выходит, и Сансет просит своих друзей быть более чувствительными к чувствам Искорки, если речь заходит об Играх дружбы. Полночь во мне Этой ночью Искорке вновь снится кошмар о неизбежном возврате Полуночной Искорки. От ужаса она вскрикивает, что будит Сансет, которая видит очередную магическую левитацию Искоркой кроватей себя и Спайка. Как только Искорка осознаёт это, магия перестаёт действовать — кровать падает на пол. Сансет говорит, что им надо поговорить обо всём, что происходит, но Искорка, видно, и не думает этого делать. thumb|left|Весь непосильный труд Вандеркольтов пошёл насмарку. На следующее утро Дерпи и Сандлвуд плавают по воде на лодке, но ветра-то нет, а значит, и лодка не плывёт. По приходу для продолжения работ над новым причалом Сансет предлагает Искорке попытаться контролировать магию, в чём та очень сомневается. В этот момент лодка Дерпи и Сандлвуда начинает плыть, да с такой ураганной скоростью, что — бам! — и она врезается прямо в причал, так что весь труд гостей пропадает даром. Если верить Сандлвуду, то лодка помчалась сама по себе, а кроме того, Рарити обнаруживает след из самоцветов на воде,— выходит, по мнению гостей, что это очередная проделка Гайи Эверфри. Гости пытаются отстроить причал заново, тогда как Искорка одна-одинёшенька убегает в лес, ибо чувствует вину в разрушении причала. Около водопада она поёт эмоциональную балладу о своей борьбе с тьмой, которая вот-вот вырвется наружу. thumb|Искорка побаивается внутренней тьмы. Спустя несколько времени Сансет ищет Искорку с тех пор, как та исчезла с причала. Она пробуждает Спайка и спрашивает его о местонахождении Искорки, на что от предлагает помочь выследить её. Тем временем, в лесу, Искорка натыкается на Тимбера Спруса. Она симулирует, что потерялась в лесу во время прогулки, и Тимбер ведёт её назад в лагерь. Она рассказывает Искорке, что прожил в лагере всю свою жизнь и хотел продать его, чтобы жить в нормальном городе. Стоит заметить, что это Тимбер раньше никому не говорил, но тем не менее, он считает Искорку особенной — и они оба краснеют. Подслушав разговор Искорки и Тимбера, Сансет решается поговорить с Искоркой о её магии попозже. Новые заботы thumb|left|Рарити обнаруживает новые силы по созданию щита. В лагере Рарити готовится к участию в скалолазании, где её будет страховать Эпплджек. Тут входят Искорка с Тимбером, и Радуга, которая чуть не лопнула от нетерпения, просит первую подстраховать её, чтобы также принять участие. Как только она уходит за ещё одной верёвкой для скалолазания, а Тимбер — помогать Глориоса, приходят Сансет и Спайк — и внезапно слышится землетрясение. Кроме того, Балк Бицепс, Флэш Сентри и Дерпи замечают ещё один след из самоцветов. Отвлечённая внезапным толчком, Рарити теряет хватку на стенке и требует спускать её. Эпплджек пытается ослабить заклинившую верёвку, но её руки начинают сиять, и она вцепляется в верёвку настолько, что Рарити начинает падение. Правда, Эпплджек ловит Рарити до её падения на землю: по её словам, Рарити на мгновение стала легче пёрышка. Эпплджек предлагает Рарити помочь снять верёвку, на что та отказывается и вдруг создаёт щит в форме большого брильянта, который отталкивает Эпплджек назад, да прямиком в воду. Рарити рассыпается в извинениях за то, что произошло. Сансет же рада, что новая магия появляется и у её друзей, чего нельзя сказать об Искорке. Сообщив Глориосе о падении Эпплджек в воду, они слышат крик Флаттершай в кафетерии лагеря. Там они обнаруживают, что кафетерия вся покрыта тестом и посыпкой. Пинки Пай объясняет, что во время украшения печенья посыпка в руках Пинки засветилась розовым цветом и взорвалась. thumb|Флаттершай учится общаться с животными. Флаттершай решает убрать весь кавардак. Она просит на помощь, так как не может достать бумажные полотенца наверху полки. Внезапно прилетает птица и даёт полотенца Флаттершай — та обнаруживает, что может общаться с птицей. Затем входят Эпплджек и Рарити и поясняют, что приключилось на стенке для скалолазов, причём первая интересуется, где Радуга Дэш. И в этот миг Радуга входит, нет, влетает, да причём на такой сумасшедшей скорости, что врезается в стену. Она объясняет, что пошла была за верёвкой, как тут побежала так быстро, что оказалась в городе. Лишь после этого она потеряла суперскорость, но вновь обрела её, когда подошла к лагерю. thumb|left|Радуга Дэш открывает суперскорость. Сансет Шиммер интересуется, из-за чего происходит вся эта возня с магией, и Флаттершай предполагает, что это всё Гайя Эверфри. Тут входит Глориоса с полотенцами и сухой одеждой для Эпплджек. Когда она спрашивает о том, что случилось в кафетерии, Сансет отвечает довольно неясно, но Глориоса велит им не беспокоиться об этом — она вновь уверяет их в том, что справится с этим. Но беда не приходит одна: тут появляются Сандлвуд и Дерпи с дополнительными проблемами, а также приходит Тимбер, дабы сообщить Глориосе о возврате Филси Рича. Опять же, Глориоса убеждает, что решит это,— хотя, с другой стороны, когда Сансет кладёт руку на руку Сансет, то слышит крик разочарования. Она думает, что это вопит Флаттершай, но на самом деле крика не слышал никто. Прежде чем Сансет успевает выяснить, что же это был за крик, Директор Селестия по динамику сообщает о летающих бумажных фонариках, и девочки решают позабыть о магии до поры до времени. Это всё на уме thumb|"Думаю, это Полуночная Искорка. Она всё ещё часть меня". Пока гости делают бумажные фонарики на столах для пикника у причала, Искорка сидит отдельно, ибо всё ещё думает, что в новой магии её и друзей виновата Полуночная Искорка. Как только наступает время зажигать фонарики, то Искорка снова натыкается на Тимбера Спруса, который чувствует её странное поведение. Искорка говорит ему, что с ней всё в порядке,— и действительно, она чувствует себя лучше при зажигании фонарей. Позже, на ночь глядя, когда все уже легли спать, пробуждается Сансет и обнаруживает кровать Искорки, а равно и её вещи, пустыми. Выйдя из палатки, она видит, что Искорка и Спайк уходят, и следует за ними. Как только Сансет настигает их в лесу, то Искорка поясняет, что она со Спайком собираются уехать на такси домой. Тогда Сансет уговаривает Искорку не уезжать, во время чего касается её руки и впоследствии узнаёт воспоминания и эмоции Искорки. Почувствовав неуверенность Искорки насчёт Полуночной Искорки, Сансет убеждает её, что последней Искорки больше нет. thumb|left|У Сансет Шиммер раскрываются силы телепатии. Разумеется, Сансет обнаруживает и свою магию; теперь она может читать мысли, воспоминания и чувства других при помощи непосредственного контакта. Увы, однако Искорку это лишь пуще смущает: она считает, что на всё больше и больше людей «влияет» именно её магия. И хотя Сансет убеждает, что знает переживания Искорки, но той, тем не менее, всё ещё неловко в кругу друзей. Вдруг откуда не возьмись перед парой появляется... Тимбер Спрус с острым топором. По его словам, он колет дрова для ближайшей встречи у костра: его раздражают постоянные требования своей сестры. Затем он спрашивает обеих, что они делают в лесу на ночь глядя, то Сансет притворяется лунатиком, которого нашла Искорка. Когда Тимбер проводит Искорку и Сансет назад в лагерь, при этом предлагая их «защитить» от Гайи Эверфри, то Сансет обнаруживает след из раскрошенных самоцветов, высыпающихся из кармана Тимбера. Магию прими thumb|Причал Вандеркольтов построен. На следующее утро гости продолжают работать над новым причалом. Эпплджек и её друзья соблюдают чрезмерную осторожность, а то их силы снова дадут о себе знать,— прогресс идёт довольно медленно. Девочки не могут контролировать свои способности, и тут приходит Сансет Шиммер и говорит им, что надо принять новую магию, а не отказываться от неё. Сансет учит друзей (не без песни, конечно) принимать новые способности, дабы лучше их контролировать. Под предводительством Сансет девочкам удаётся с помощью магии значительно ускорить работу и за счёт этого докончить стройку. С новыми силами Рарити хочет немедленно провести репетицию модного показа. Сансет велит им начинать без неё, в то время как сама убегает за Искоркой в надежде уговорить её принять новую магию. По пути Сансет подслушивает препирания Глориосы Дейзи и Тимбера Спруса в сарае для лодки; особо следует подчеркнуть слова Тимбера о том, что Глориоса должна «отказаться» от этого — Сансет думает, что речь идёт о продаже Лагеря Эверфри. thumb|left|Флэш общается тет-а-тет с Сансет. Глориоса выходит, точнее, выбегает из сарая, а вскоре за ней следует и Тимбер. Сансет пытается удрать и скрыться, но врезается во Флэша Сентри, который благодарит её за то, что та посоветовала ему отказаться от Принцессы Искорки. Заметив неловкое поведение Сансет, Флэш спрашивает её, в чём дело, на что та отвечает — как можно смутнее,— что Тимбер Спрус не такой, как кажется, и что боится, как бы разоблачение его истинного характера не расстроило Искорку. Даже не зная толком всю ситуацию, Флэш говорит, что Искорке повезло, ведь у неё есть друг, похожий на Сансет. Также Флэш замечает значительное подобрение Сансет и спрашивает её, можно ли снова начать с ней дружить. Та, заметив Тимбера Спруса идущим в лес, быстро соглашается на предложение Флэша и убегает. Правда о Гайе Эверфри thumb|Вот где собака зарыта! Сансет следует за Тимбером по лесу и опять на миг ощущает землетрясение. Поблизости она видит тенистую фигуру, которая входит в пещеру через каменоломню, где ходить, по идее, нельзя. Также она замечает что-то мерцающее внутри пещеры. Убеждённая в том, что Тимбер Спрус что-то замышляет, Сансет посылает Искорке текстовое сообщение, дабы та встретилась с ней около каменоломни. Как только приходят Искорка со Спайком, то Сансет поясняет им, что думает, что кто-то скрывает зловещую суть под предлогом истории о привидении. Искорка, Сансет и Спайк входят в пещеру, где обнаруживают большой хрустальный шпиль, излучающий эквестрийскую магию. Спайк упоминает Тимбер Спруса, и Искорка интересуется, при чём тут он. Ни с того ни с сего кто-то появляется из-под теней, и этот кто-то, как ни странно,— не Тимбер, как ожидала Сансет, а Глориоса Дейзи (о боже!). Она обвиняет Глориосу в том, что та пытается испугом выгнать всех из Лагеря Эверфри, но та говорит, что в жизни бы такого не сделала. Как только Глориоса проходит мимо Сансет, та хватает её руку, вследствие чего её новая магия активируется и, следовательно, ей удаётся увидеть воспоминания Глориосы. thumb|left|Глориоса обнаруживает Эквестрийскую магию. Глориосе не удавалось уплатить долги Филси Ричу, а значит, землёй, на которой построен Лагерь Эверфри, овладеет Филси, а ведь он хочет снести лагерь и построить вместо него спа-курорт. В надежде сохранить лагерь, построенный ещё с незапамятных времён, Глориоса умоляла Филси дать ещё срок — тот продлил ей время до конца месяца. Чуть позже она заливалась слезами, не зная, как же быть, и вдруг заметила след из раскрошенных самоцветов, ведущую в пещеру, где Глориоса обнаружила семь разноцветных кристаллов, встроенных в хрустальный шпиль. Пять кристаллов позволили Глориосе возыметь магический контроль над растениями. Несмотря на попытки Тимбер Спруса разубедить Глориосу в использовать силы кристаллов, та отказалась слушать, ибо хотела спасти Лагерь Эверфри. К сожалению, она далеко не полностью овладела силами: так, из-за неё лодка Дерпи и Сандлвуда разбилась в пух и прах. Естественно, споры между Глориосой и Тимбером накалились, который придумал легенду о Гайе Эверфри, чтобы сокрыть её деяния. thumb|Глориоса подвергается зловещему преображению. На этом видения Сансет заканчиваются, и она осознаёт, что, повелев Глориосе «отказаться», Тимбер имел в виду магию кристаллов. Сансет и Искорка пытаются разубедить Глориосу в использовании магии кристаллов, а то не сможет их контролировать. Та отказывается, тем не менее, всё ещё одержимая желанием спасти лагерь. Она берёт два остальных кристалла из шпиля и с помощью увеличенной силы заманивает Искорку, Сансет и Спайка в лозы. Потом кристаллы соединяются с уже полученными Глориосой — и она превращается в демонессу с зелёными волосами, умеющую контролировать растения. С этими силами Глориоса выходит из пещеры, а остальные трое попадают в ловушку. Воинственная Глориоса На причале лагеря Рарити находится в центре репетиции модного показа своих платьев, но вдруг появляется перевоплощённая Глориоса Дейзи, к шоку и ужасу гостям лагеря. Она желает во что бы то ни стало не дать Филси Ричу завладеть лагерем, а посему с помощью своей необъятной магической силы заключает весь лагерь в клетку из лоз. И снова новый причал гостей уничтожен. thumb|left|"Спасём лагерь Эверфри!" В своей зловещей арии Глориоса клянётся, что Лагерь Эверфри не закроется и его стены якобы защитят всех и всё, и при этом забывает о страхе, который внушает гостям лагеря. Тимбер пытается освободить заключённых гостей, обрубая лозы Глориосы топором, но тщетно: лозы всё равно продолжают расти, да причём плотнее, чем прежде. Впоследствии Лагерь Эверфри превращается в уйму лоз. В ближайшей лодке Рэйнбумс не знают, что делать,— тогда Радуга Дэш предлагает делать то, что они делали до сих пор: спасать всех. Вступив в действие, Рарити спасает Лиру и Свити Дропс от падающего тотемного столба, Радуга отводит всех гостей в прочное место, а Флаттершай, Эпплджек и Пинки Пай с помощью способности общаться с животными, суперсилы и силы взрыва соответственно пытаются прорвать клетку из лоз. Во время вышесказанных действий у друзей отрастают уши и крылья пони. Тем не менее, Глориоса Дейзи закупоривает все дыры, прежде чем гости успевают прорваться,— и друзья оказываются в ловушке быстрее, чем Радуга успевает их спасти. thumb|Искорке удаётся овладеть магией. Тем временем Спайк освобождает себя, Искорку и Сансет из лоз с помощью зубов, но вот беда: выйти им мешает огромный булыжник. Сансет вновь пытается уговорить Искорку использовать свою магию, и та, хоть и нехотя, но всё же использует магию, чтобы сдвинуть булыжник. Выйдя из пещеры, Сансет, Искорка и Спайк мчатся назад в лагерь. Внутри летки из лоз Глориоса спрашивает, почему Рэйнбумс борются с ней, ведь она пытается спасти лагерь. Рарити поясняет, что вопреки на любовь к Лагерю Эверфри она не отказалась бы от еженедельных поездок в спа. Разумеется, слова Рарити доводят Глориосу до белого каления — силы растят всё больше и больше. Даже просьбы её брата Тимбера (!), и те не доходят до неё,— его она тоже заключает в лозы. Спасём Лагерь Эверфри! Сансет не может проникнуть через стену из лоз в лагерь и снова просит Искорку использовать магию. Искорка, по правде сказать, боится, как бы не переборщить с магией и не дать Полуночной Искорке опять взять верх, но Сансет убеждает её сделать это ради друзей. При помощи магии Искорка отбрасывает лозы, тем самым позволяя себе, Сансет и Спайку войти. thumb|left|"Ты не сможешь контролировать меня! Я всегда буду частью тебя!" Как только Глориоса заканчивает замуровывать себя и Лагерь Эверфри в окружении лоз, Тимбер снова пытается дозваться до неё, но Сансет говорит, что она больше не Глориоса, а всего-навсего безумное магическое существо, одержимое эквестрийской магией. Глориоса и Тимбер становятся полностью заключёнными в лозы — и из земли прорастает ещё больше лоз. Рэйнбумс и Спайк укрываются от лоз внутри щита из брильянтов Рарити, но долго продержаться они не могут. Тогда Сансет говорит Искорке, что, выпустив всю магию, можно уничтожить лозы, однако даже сейчас та побаивается Полуночной Искорки. Сансет же уверяет её, что не допустит этого, равно как и другие. В мыслях Искорки её продолжает преследовать Полуночная Искорка, но тут появляются друзья и поддерживают Искорку. Заявив: "Я — Сумеречная Искорка!",— Искорка преодолевает страхи и обретает Магию Дружбы, вследствие чего перевоплощается в пони. Разрушив лозы, Искорка разрушает те лозы, что окружают Глориосу, и хватает её кристаллы. Каждый из семи кристаллов получают Искорка и каждый из её друзей — у них появляется принципиально новая форма магии. С этой магией девочки разрушают лозы в щепки взрывом света. thumb|Открыта совершенно новая магия. Тимбер Спрус и гости освобождаются из лоз, а Глориоса Дейзи возвращается в нормальное русло. Пока Тимбер обнимет Глориосу, то гости радуются за Девочек из Эквестрии, которые, в свою очередь, выясняют, что кристаллы преобразовались в ожерелья. Чуть позже гости все вместе исправляют то, что наделала Глориоса, а та извиняется перед Селестией и Луной за безрассудство в попытках спасти Лагерь Эверфри. Она решает продать лагерь Филси Ричу, на что Селестия никак не соглашается. Учитывая то, что Лагерь Эверфри много значит как для прошлых, так и для настоящих гостей, Искорка с Сансет предлагают помочь его сохранить. Для этого они с друзьями предлагают устроить сбор средств на т. н. «Хрустальном балу» в пещере, дабы не допустить продажи Лагеря Эверфри. Честно говоря, Глориоса Дейзи хоть и оценивает энтузиазм девочек, но неуверена, как можно организовать такой бал в один день. Но наши герои не унывают и уверяют её... Хрустальный бал в честь Лагеря Эверфри thumb|left|Рэйнбумс спасают день! На протяжении следующего дня гости Лагеря Эверфри украшают интерьер хрустальной пещеры и организуют сбор средств для сохранения лагеря, для чего рассылают всем-всем-всем в ближайшем городе приглашения. Повсюду разбросаны кадры Рэйнбумс, которые исполняют песню «Стать легендой из твоей мечты» на балу (причём Искорка является вокалисткой), а также фотографии девочек, проводящих время вместе в лагере. Благодаря стараниям гостей, Лагерь Эверфри успешно сохраняют, ну а Филси Рич остаётся с носом (поделом ему!). Глориоса Дейзи благодарит Рэйнбумс за всё, что они сделали, и сожалеет о том, что сперва-наперво не попросила у них помощи. thumb|Глориоса Дейзи — уничтожитель моментов. Спустя некоторое время к Искорке подходит Тимбер и хвалится о том, что спас гостей от ежевики. Искорка же устанавливает, что лагерь спасла она, но Тимбер игриво спорит о том, что она бы не сделала этого, не спаси бы он её от падения на причале. Как только Искорка говорит, что рада встрече с Тимбером, тот воспринимает это как прощание, но она принимает его приглашение на свидание. Аккурат перед самым поцелуем обоих прерывает Глориоса, чтобы познакомить Тимбера с несколькими меценатами, которые дружили с их родителями. Тимбер просит Искорку оставить за ним один танец — друзья той дразнят её ещё больше. Девочки интересуются о своих новых силах: в частности, Сансет Шиммер думает, что они непосредственно связаны с их кристальными ожерельями и что владение ими — судьба друзей. Позже Сансет признаётся о том, что всё ещё интересуется одной вещью: откуда могла взяться магия кристаллов? А тем временем, в Средней Школе Кантерлота, в каменном подиуме, где некогда стояла статуя Вандеркольтов, находится пролом наверху, из которого проникает эквестрийская магия... Эпилог thumb|left|Ну вот, опять двадцать пять... В сцене после титров Девочки из Эквестрии заново строят причал. Пинки Пай хочет было отпраздновать завершение, но вдруг она бросает на причал конфетти и пастилу, они взрываются — и, соответственно, причал вновь рушится. Девочки пялятся в неверии, а Рарити падает в обморок. Цитаты :Эпплджек: вздыхает Мы едем в лес. Зачем ей это? :Рарити: Даже если бы она летела на луну, я бы настояла на вечернем платье. Кто знает, что там будет. :Полуночная Искорка: Полуночная Искорка — часть тебя! Я буду ждать тебя в самых тёмных уголках твоего разума! Я вернусь, Искорка! И'' я не остановлюсь, пока не заберу ''всю твою магию! :Сумеречная Искорка: ОСТАНОВИСЬ! :Спайк: Искорка, проснись! :Пинки Пай: Мы не можем остановиться! Мы ещё не приехали! :Пинки Пай: Нам будет очень весело! Мы будем жарить пастилу, есть пастилу и спать на подушках из пастилы! :Радуга Дэш: Да, но это уж вряд ли. :Пинки Пай: Может, ты и не будешь. :Флаттершай: Правда же, Лагерь Эверфри красивый? Так хочется скорее погулять по лесу. :Спайк: И я тоже хочу с вами. :Флаттершай: Ты тоже хочешь увидеть милых лесных жителей? :Спайк: Да! Особенно белок. Особенно, если их можно будет погонять! задыхается :Эпплджек: А я хочу пожить в лесу. Построю укрытие, добуду пищу... :Радуга Дэш: Ты же знаешь, что нам дадут палатки и еду? :Эпплджек: Да! Но всё равно буду добывать пищу. :Пинки Пай: Точно! Мы бились с тремя сиренами, которые гипнотизировали нас своим пением, с конкурирующей школой и двумя друзьями-демонами! Сансет и Искорке Э, хе-хе, без обид. :Сансет Шиммер: Намёк понятен. Искорке Ты привыкнешь. :Глориоса Дейзи: Всем привет! Добро пожаловать в Лагерь Эверфри! Я — директор лагеря Глориоса Дейзи! Считайте меня дружелюбным гидом. А это мой брат Тимбер Спрус! :Тимбер Спрус: Считайте меня классным парнем... которого всегда зовут туда, где веселья. :Балк Бицепс: Рукоделие! Моей маме... нужны новые кашпо. :Рарити: О! Стойте! Ээ... модный показ! Я подготовлю самые шикарные походные наряды на основе современных трендов: их покажут мои одноклассницы на фоне прекрасной природы! :Глориоса Дейзи: Это наша традиция! :Тимбер Спрус: Но мы такого ещё не делали. :Глориоса Дейзи: фраза Я всё решу! :Сансет Шиммер: Меня пугают те, кто так щебечет. :Пинки Пай: Это будет так весело! :Сансет Шиммер: Боюсь, что не всем. :Флаттершай: Свежий воздух. Прохладный ветерок. Птички садятся на руки. :Радуга Дэш: По-моему, это только к тебе. :Рарити: Ах! Потрясающе! И это будет идеальный подиум для моего модного показа! :Эпплджек: Но главное, что тут можно причаливать на каноэ и кормить обитателей озера! :Рарити: Ну я и говорю: "Это идеальное место для приобщения к миру прекрасного". :Глориоса Дейзи: Встречаемся у костра, будем жарить пастилу и рассказывать страшилки! :Пинки Пай: ПАСТИЛА! :Рарити: Надо постараться! Лагерю Эверфри нужен подиум! :Эпплджек: Причал. :Рарити: Причал. Да. Я тоже о нём. :Рарити: А я заставила появится брильянт — в другой ситуации я была бы рада. Огранка идеальная, а чистота... :Эпплджек: Рарити! :Рарити: Э, простите. :Рарити: Э, Пинки Пай, что ты делаешь? :Пинки Пай: Украшаю фонарь пастилой. Когда мы их зажжём, мой будет красивым и'' вкусным! :'Сумеречная Искорка': Тимбер? Я так рада, что это ты! Стой, а что ты тут делаешь? :'Сансет Шиммер': С топором? :'Сансет Шиммер': Началось вчера ночью. Касаясь людей, я понимаю их чувства и вижу их воспоминания. :'Пинки Пай': Ооо, здорово! Проверь меня, проверь меня! :музыка играет :'Пинки Пай': Ля-ля-ля-ля. Оо, ириска! :'Сансет Шиммер': Это многое объясняет. :'Пинки Пай': Да. :'Спайк': Я думал, Тимбер просто изображал магического духа природы. А ты говоришь, он настоящий? :'Сумеречная Искорка': Тимбер? Ну а он-то здесь при чём? :'Глориоса Дейзи': мягко Ни при чём. Это всё я. :'Рарити': Хмм. Ну что я тебе говорила. :'Эпплджек': Ну ничего... Наверное. Оставишь мне этот наряд после лагеря? :'Снэйлс': Она выглядит... иначе. :'Снипс': Да. Кажется... выше. :'Эпплджек': Это Глориоса? Я сошла с ума, или её ноги не касаются земли? :'Пинки Пай': Чудеса какие-то! :'Радуга Дэш': Да ладно! Мы же только закончили строительство! :'Рарити': Что мы будем делать? :'Радуга Дэш': То, что делаем ''всегда! Всех спасём! :Пинки Пай: Класс, класс, класс, класс! Это будет так весело! Вот бы ещё успеть сделать плащи супергероев! :Рарити: Я за! :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Хватит про тряпки! Надо не дать Глориосе заточить всех в лагере! :Рарити: смешок Глориоса, подождите, давайте просто подумаем об этом секунду? По-моему, Лагерь Эверфри — замечательное место, но я совсем не уверена, что готова отказаться от еженедельного спа. :Глориоса Дейзи: ласково Значит, от спа...? ярости От спа?! :Тимбер Спрус: Пожалуйста, Глориоса! То, что ты творишь,— это безумие! Прошу, послушай меня! :Сансет Шиммер: Это не Глориоса. :Полуночная Искорка: смеётся Ты не сможешь контролировать меня! Я всегда буду частью тебя! :Сумеречная Искорка: хнычет Нееет! :Голос Сансет Шиммер: Искорка, слушай меня! Ты главная! :Голос Рарити: Ты — свет, дорогуша! Ты — сила добра! :Голос Радуги Дэш: Да! Ты можешь победить мрак! :Голос Пинки Пай: Мы с тобой, Искорка! :Голос Эпплджек: Мы всегда будем с тобой! :Голос Флаттершай: Мы в тебя верим! :Голос Сансет Шиммер: Ты... не... Полуночная Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! Я —... Сумеречная Искорка! И магия, что внутри меня,—... это Магия Дружбы! :Спайк: У тебя получилось! О. Красивая подвеска. :Рарити: Мне почти всё равно, что это такое. Они шикарны! Ах, и идеально подойдут для второй коллекции, которую я подготовила к показу! хихикает Но, похоже, он отменён, верно же? :Глориоса Дейзи: Я восхищаюсь вашим энтузиазмом. Правда, но не понимаю, как мы спланируем бал до завтра и всех пригласим. :Девочки из Эквестрии: Мы всё решим! :Радуга Дэш: Я раздала четыреста листовок, собрала сцену, и'' у меня было время заскочить за пиццей! Обожаю суперскорость! :'Сансет Шиммер': Знаешь, Искорка, мне непонятно только одно. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Что именно? :'Сансет Шиммер': Откуда могла взяться магия в этой пещере? :'Радуга Дэш': В третий раз повезло. Или это пятый раз? Я сбилась со счёта. :'Рарити': Самое главное, что подиум готов. :'Эпплджек': Хочешь сказать «причал»? :'Рарити''': Не вижу никакой разницы. Cправки Галерея en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Категория:Девочки из Эквестрии